Daisy Hernandez
She is Eric Nevis's and Matt Hoover's tomboy friend. She lives in the house behind Eric's house, and constantly climbs over the fence that seperates them to visit him. Even though Eric and Matt consider her annoying, she is a constant help to them. She is Didi Martinez-Hernandez's adoptive sister and best friend. Personality She isn't your average girly-girl. She is usuallly weird and spontaneous. She once joined the Fireside Girls with her adoptive sister, Didi, but quitted once she saw how girly they were. She is considered "crazy but loveable" by Didi. Many call her a nerd, but she just tells them, "Yes, yes I am, because I'm a Never-Ending-Radical-Dork!!" She doesn't like any troops that are girly, and says that she "will never, EVER, join a troop!!". ("Daisy and Didi") She is very easily annoyed when she has gotten less than nine hours of sleep. ("The Attack of the Counterparts"). She absolutely HATES beauty parlors for some unknown reason, and can't stand being in one, unless she isn't the one gettin her nails done or whatever. In the Phineas & Ferb Forever Series, she is exactly like this, except she is more aggressive and gets ticked off easier. Skills She is known to play the electric guitar "awesomistically", and can "sing like an angel", as said by Phineas Flynn. She is known to draw comics of her and her sister's adventures in anime or manga. It is unknown to many that she has a creative imagination. She can speak fluent Spanish, English, and Pig Latin. Appearance She has dark brown hair, medium skin tone, and electric lime eyes. Summer Days Present Day She wears a long-sleeved light blue shirt under a blue tank top. She also wears jeans under a colorful skirt that varies from day to day. She wears her hair loose. Teen Years She wears an orange tank top with a pair of jean shorts with a skirt over it. Halloween Daisy dresses up as a superhero villian ("Not supervillian, I'm a superhero, who's also a villian--you know, just give me the candy."), based on Mange from the Powerpuff Girls. Winter Days Present day She wears a tight, dark blue blouse with a light blue jacket over it. She also wears a colorful skirt with jeans under it. She wears her hair in a hairdo that is kind of like a ponytail. Teen Years Coming soon Relationships Didi Martinez-Hernandez She is best friends with her adoptive sister, Didi. She defends her a lot, and is as close to her as two sisters can get. She almost never gets mad at her, but when she does, she forgives Didi almost instantaneously. 's room]] Phineas Flynn She is pretty good friends with Phineas, and is intrigued by his daily inventions. Though, she does NOT like Phineas like Isabella thinks. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro She slightly hates Isabella Garcia-Shapiro for accusing her of trying to take Phineas Flynn from her, and hasn't been able to be around her without getting in a dark mood ever since. She really doesn't get along with her, no matter what the situation. Ferb Fletcher She has a normal friendship with him, and likes to help him with his inventions. Eric Nevis She is friendly towards him, and is his neighbor. She hangs out with him every day. Matt Hoover Kid Years She likes him in a best friend way, but hides it by picking on him about his "nerdiness". Teen Years She and Matt gradually stop hanging out to each other, due to Daisy hanging out with Didi and Isabella more, and Matt hanging out with Eric and Freddy more. She does, though, dance once with him at the prom. College Years Daisy encounters Matt in her college, and they start hanging out again. They gradually fall in love with each other, and, with help from Didi and Eric, start going out. Adult Years Daisy and Matt marry, and have a child named Starr. Freddy Garcia She is friendly towards him, and translates what he says into English. She helps him learn English, and they become best friends. Candace Flynn Daisy tries to be nice to Candace, and likes to hang out with her, even though Candace calls her "annoying". Django Brown Daisy goes out with Django, but she soon realizes she just likes Django as a friend. Django, however, falls in love with her and starts hanging out with her more. Daisy doesn't seem to be aware of Django's crush. Pepe the Parrot Daisy is very close to her parrot, and loves him very much. She believes that pepe is amazing, and can do many tricks, when the truth is that Pepe doesn't do much. David Honea She is severly creeped out by David, mainly because of his strong resemblence to her. She calls him a "freaky, weirdo stalker guy!". She doesn't like him at all, and despises him, even though that pretty much means she hates herself, because he is, after all, her counterpart. ("The Attack of the Counterparts") Rosie Hernandez Daisy used to be good friends with her cousin when they were little, but Rosie seems to hate her because of her "popularity" (in which Daisy answers, "I'm popular?"), and tries to sabotage her life. Appearances *The Annual Troop Olympics *Daisy and Didi *Firepuff Girls Z! in the anime]] *Phineas & Ferb Forever Series (Hyperhearts's story) *We Are Heroes: Firepuff Girls Z! *Phineas Flynn(Wizard Chronicles) (HyperHearts story) *Judy and Lizz, Toys: A Crossover *Phineas and Ferb's Fantasmical Fantasia! *RAWEFC *School Fight: An International Crossover *Izzy's Delivery Service *Firepuff Girlz: A New Generation Background Information *She is voiced by Daisy56 as a kid, teen, and adult, as her voice doesn't change much during the years. *She was originally going to be very nerdy (with NO Random-ness!), but dressed as a preppy girl (see original concept). Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Fireside Girls Category:Firepuff Girls Category:Daisy56's Pages Category:Fictional Singer/Songwriters Category:Teens Category:Fanon Works Category:Girlz!